


My Immortal (The Final Chapter)

by MagicalMelancholy



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series
Genre: I have no idea why i wrote this, Multi, at least I'm not as obsessed with clothing, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMelancholy/pseuds/MagicalMelancholy
Summary: I decided to read the entire My Immortal fanfiction out of a morbid curiosity. Now out of that same morbid fascination, I'm going to write a final chapter to it (though I'm not gonna go out of my way to make the grammar bad).





	My Immortal (The Final Chapter)

AN: Hey fangz!!!!1 It's the final chapter! YA HAPPY NOW PREPZ?:??????? Anywayz, thankz to Raven for edjti ng thi s for me!!! I just bought the new book but I'm not gonna red it until this chapta is publishedj, so djnt complain that its inconsisitensfdst. 

* * *

  Voldemort was ded! Satan ended up dying 2 and I cried sexily. Draco and Vampir comforted me. 

  A week later we had an MCR concert to celebrat the deth of Voldymortu. But their was stil 1 problem.

  "Who will you choose?" asked adRACO and Vamprie. I had an idea.

  "Let's all date togethersfdhf.gknxdoinguvoi" I said and then we took off our cloths. Draco and Vampire put their thingies into my you-know-whats and we did it at the concert. And since Voldymort was dead, there were no preps to be digusted. Deverytone started cheering as we had sexxx (geddit cos xxx is like 666?). Britney was arreasfted and put into Aznkanaban. 

  10 YEARS LATER!P:

  "I'm so glad dat we ged to wach our kidz go to Hogwatz!" Draco and Vampire sad to bme. WE WERE AT station 9 3/4 with our twin kids from when we did it at da concert. Dey were about to go to Hogwarts. One was Dracos and one was Vampires.

  Draco's kid was named Satan in honor of that hottie from way bakc then. He had my limpid eyes but Dracos hott blond heair and was bi and sensitive like Draco. Vampires kid was named Amy Lee (if you dont know who she is get the fock out). She was wearing the same goffix clothing I wore on my first day. She had my black hair but had Vampires beautiful hot sexy eyes (ew not like that you pedos Im not a pedos for my daughter@!). They both had matching Twenty One Pilot shirts (amys shirt was over the clothing I gave her). Too bad MCR broke up! Oh well, time for a news cgeneration of rock peoples evem if they are nferior to teh legacy of MCR! LOng shall dey rain!

AN: and were DONE, SHOLD I MAKE a sqeul with Amy and Saran? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Serious notes: It is actually possible to have twins from separate dads, as there are two areas you can have a kid in. And I know this because I am an intellectual and not because I once played a dating sim with two options that were twins this exact way. I'm not a weeb. BTW Haruka Saigusa is best girl. I know I should've described the clothing more, but honestly, I don't feel like it).


End file.
